Clace! College! (redo)
by XGeekFanGirlX
Summary: I didn't like my old, "Clace! College!" so I made a new one. Here it is: Clary and Jace broke up at the start of college, as this long-distance thing didn't work for them. But what happens when they cross paths again at a friends wedding? warning: Suggestive adult themes (not a lemon) and some curse language. Oh, and Jonathan and Sebastian are 2 different people in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Fellow Clace Shippers,**

 **I made a sequel a long time ago to "Clace! High School!" but I deleted it because, well, I hated it. The story line was horrible, so I decided to delete it. But now I'm making a sequel, just a different one.**

 **So here it is, hope you enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

"Oh my god, Sebastian!" I screamed as he bit my neck. We were making out, in my dorm, and it was going wonderfully. Until Simon walked in.

"Ew! Get a room!" He yelled, and I laughed. "It's my dorm room, Lewis," I said as Jason got off of me.

"And it's my sanity, Fray," He said as I got up. I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny."

"It was a Jace worthy sarcastic comment, and he would be proud." I laughed at that, but my mind drifted off to Jace. My ex-boyfriend- no, that just makes it sound like any ordinary ex-boyfriend that would cheat and lie or whatever, but he was much more than that. Ex-lover, is more like it.

It was great with Jace, it really was. But Simon and I had gone off to NYU, and Jace had gone to IU. It was hard enough to see him, but with all the work college had given us, we didn't even have time to facetime and call as much. So we just, fell out of sync, you could say.

Sebastian's just wonderful. He's smart, funny, kind, and great in bed. (I blushed at that thought, but thankfully nobody noticed.) He was even going to be a doctor! He could get angry at sometimes, but then again, so could I.

"Simon's just jealous," Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around me as I burst into laughter. Simon stutters. "W-what?"

"It's called a joke, Si," I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes, but I saw him crack a slight smile.

"Anyways, I just dropped by to remind you that we have to get the paper's ready for our English assignment."

"There on the table, Simon," I said, pointing towards that area. "And give me about-" I looked at Sebastian. "15 minutes?" Sebastian shook his head, and looked at Simon, grinning. "30 minutes."

"You guys are disgusting," Simon said, shaking his head. "And lock this door more often, will you?" He said lastly, before closing the door on them.

I grinned, and Sebastian was back on top of me about a second after he closed the door.

 **(Ok, let me get something straight. I DO NOT SHIP CLABASTIAN! I am only using it because I wanted her to have a boyfriend, you'll see why, but I didn't want to make up the character. Sebastian is alright at first but turns into a real dick.)**

 **Jace:**

"Oh my god! Congratulations! I mean, I always knew it would happen, but congratulations!" I said, and Maia rolled her eyes, but laughed, her arm still wrapped around Bat's.

"I can't believe you guys are actually getting married! That's like, a big step! And really Jace?" Isabelle practically screamed.

"We're telling the others later, but since Isabelle was visiting you today, we thought we'd tell you now." Maia said, cutting off what I was going to say back to Izzy.

"And, Isabelle, we want to get married ASAP, so we were wondering if you would plan it?" The moment those words left Bat's mouth, I automatically covered my ears.

"Jace, what are you-" Bat started, but was cut off with Izzy's scream. "YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YESSSS!" She screamed. When it was finally over, I uncovered by ears.

"You would think she was the one getting married," I said, laughing. Izzy hit my shoulder playfully, but turned her attention back to the bride and groom. Well, soon-to-be bride and groom.

"When do you want the wedding?"

"2 weeks," Maia replied automatically, and Izzy nearly jumped out of her chair.

"2 weeks?!" She screamed, and I winced. Man, that girl can scream.

"I know it's soon, but we want to get married really fast! I understand if you can't do it and-"

"What are you talking about!? This is the biggest design project I'm ever going to get! I can make cards too, with my information. Isabelle, design and makeup artist, and then you can tell everyone how I made a wedding in two weeks! It'll be perfect…"

I zoned out of Isabelle's ramblings. It was going to take a while, and Bat had even brought out his notebook, and him and Maia were taking notes. I chuckle softly, but my mind's gone to something else. If I went to the wedding, I'd have to see Clary again.

Clary, my one and only. Clary, whom I still love. I know she was with someone else know, some Sebastian guy that Simon told me about.

"They're happy," Simon had told me. "Not in love, and not as happy as she was with you, but happy enough."

I wasn't in a relationship. I hooked up with girls sometimes, but that was at a bar. And none of them were like Clary. They were all clingy and slutty like the girls Jace used to date, but he couldn't anymore. Because Clary Fray had impacted his life, just that much.

 **Sorry it's so short, but not to worry, I'm already working on chapter 2! I'm trying to start updating more, on this story and on another one I'm writing. But I think this is going to turn out a lot better.**

 **Keep reviewing,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **PLZREAD THIS**

 **I know you've been wondering why I haven't been updating, and it's because I lost my fanfiction password, and then I tried to email it to me and for some reason it wouldn't work, but I finally got it to work. And sorry I kept switching points of view in the last chapter, I really didn't mean too. But I've decided I'm not gonna have it in first person anymore, it was too confusing.**

 **Clary:**

Clary walked towards her dorm mailbox. **(A/N IDK, do they have mailboxes. Well, now they do.)** Her mind was still thinking about images of last night. Her and Sebastian, going at it. But he seemed...more forced. He wasn't as hesitant. Well, he didn't at all. Didn't even give her a warning. Jace always did.

 _Stop it,_ Clary thought to herself, began to file through her mail. _Quit comparing Sebastian with Jace. It just means Sebastian isn't that overprotective, the way Jace was. And that's good._

Her eyes wandered to a letter. _To our friend, Clary Fray,_ It said. It must've been from one of her distant friends, like Izzy, Magnus, Maia, Bat, Alec, or ….. Jace. Thank god Simon was still with her.

The first thought she had once she opened it was, " _They're getting_ _married?!_ " Clary had known that they were different than most high school romances, but marriage?! And in two weeks no less?!

Clary rushed back into her room, and dialed Maia's number.

"Hello?" She heard Maia say into the phone.

"You're getting married?!" Clary exclaimed, and Maia laughed. "I knew you'd call once you found out. Bat owes me 5 bucks."

"Well, since you're going to be MARRIED, you'll have to share your money!"

"Until then, I think I'm good." Maia laughed into the phone. "And, as I knew you'd call, I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Would you be a bridesmaid?" Maia said into the phone, slowly, as though she thought Clary might get offended.

"Of course! Do you even have to ask?!"

Maia laughed, for about the third time in since her and Clary started talking. That's one of the things she loved about Clary. She could make her laugh.

"I even got Magnus to marry us! He's getting a permit online!" Maia exclaimed. Clary laughed. Magnus, believe it or not, was the closest to Maia. Well, besides Bat, of course.

"So, what are Izzy and I going to have to wear? As the bridesmaids, of course."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Oh, you haven't decided?" Clary asked. She thought Maia would've chosen already, as the wedding was happening in as fast as two weeks.

"Actually, Izzy is planning my wedding. So…"

"Don't tell me you let her pick."

"Well, I won't say it."

"Maia!" Clary exclaimed.

"She asked! And I couldn't say no! She got so excited!"

"If she's picking out your wedding dress as well, you're screwed."

Maia laughed. "Actually, I was hoping maybe you and Simon would come down here and maybe you and Izzy could help me pick out the dress? And by down here I mean Hawaii, because that's where we're having it! Nothing too big, of course. I don't have the money, but Izzy is probably going to go over-the-top anyways. And bring Sebastian, I've been dying to meet your boyfriend."

"Of course! I have to get plane tickets ASAP, though. But I'm sure I'll-"

"Actually, I've already got them. Izzy covered it. Her family is like rich, remember?"

Clary laughs. "Yeah, I remember."

"The tickets are buried in the envelope. Now, I've got to go, but your flight is tomorrow, so be there!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

 **Jace:**

"Would you shut up?!" Jace exclaimed to Isabelle, who was rambling on about something.

"I second that," Alec added sarcastically. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and him were all on the flight to Hawaii. And Isabelle, had gone on the who had gone on about nonsense the whole way there, the second that they had gotten on the plane. And honestly, Jace had better things to think about.

His mind focused on Clary. He would finally get to see her after about a year. He had always thought that if any high school couple would've stayed together throughout college, it would've been him and Clary.

Jace sighed. That obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. And yet, he still wasn't able to get himself to actually be in a long-term relationship. He was meant to be with her, he just knew it. In fact, he knew what he was going to do. Clary couldn't avoid him forever, they're going to the same wedding for God's sake.

Jace straightened up in his chair a little. Thinking about him and Clary had brightened up his mood a little. But that didn't last very long, as the bitterness of the world had to come back to bite him in the ass.

 _Is her boyfriend coming with her?_ Jace thought, suddenly overwhelmed. That would not do well for his plan. He knew he was being selfish, but who isn't when they're in love? And Jace knew that Clary couldn't forget about him that easily. Maybe if he could get her alone, and if she would just listen…

"Jace? You okay?" Alec's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Jace looked at him and quickly cracked a slight smile.

"Yeah," he said, but both him and Alec both knew he was lying. "Never better."

 **Keep reviewing :)**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


End file.
